


No Space Among the Clouds

by Angryangryowl



Category: Gotham (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel edward, Demon Oswald, First Kiss, M/M, Smutty if you squint, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: An angel and a demon meet in an alleyway to discuss a centuries-old deal...





	No Space Among the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Nygmobblepot Week 2017 Day 2 Prompt: Crossover/AU
> 
> Standard Supernatural rules of angels and demons apply

'You're late..’ The small, slim man tuts, quirking an eyebrow at Edward as he takes a long drag on his cigarette, elegantly exhaling through the side to of his mouth. His hair is elegantly spiked, just so, a crest to his long, angular face. A sharp nose, almost unnaturally dark eyes, a sliver of intense blue a reminder of his humanity. A long, fitted woolen coat accentuates his slim form and the damp, autumnal weather. Black, like most of his clothing, with a shock of purple silk at his throat and breast pocket. He looks entirely out of place in the sodden alleyway they’ve chosen for their meeting, but lounger, one shoulder against the exposed, worn brick like he owns this place.

'I couldn't be seen.’ Edward insists haughtily, drawing himself to his full height and smoothing his suit jacket down over his front.

'Oh I understand…’ The smaller man replies, far too smoothly, a wicked grin teasing at the corners of his mouth 'With a vessel like yours you need to keep things low key. Law enforcement, indeed!’

'There’s no sense in ruining everything I've built for myself.’ Ed’s voice stays guarded, eyes glancing away as the man steps forward, away from the wall, letting an ornate black cane take most of the weight from his right leg. 

'It’s more than an even trade. I'm well-known, well-respected below. And when hell rises, when the angels fall…’ He pauses, eyes glittering, barely keeping the glee from his face 'Well, I know whose side I'd prefer to be on’

There’s something about him, something that prickles beneath Edward’s skin. The blade in his breast pocket seems suddenly heavier against his ribs, his immaculate grey wool coat too tight and itchy. He both wants to knock the cigarette and the smug grin from Oswald’s mouth, and snatch it from him, inhaling smoke and sin and everything he shouldn’t want.

‘So, demon, you’d have me betray..’ Edward breathes, hardly daring to speak it aloud, heart thundering as though he might be struck down where he stands.

‘Please..’ The smaller man grins, exposing the points of unnaturally sharp incisors. ‘Call me Oswald. And I’d prefer to think of it as choosing the winning side. And-’ He comes a little closer, one gloved forefinger tapping Ed’s chest, over his heart ‘There’s enough treachery in there that you wanted to meet me again.’

‘It’s been two hundred years. I’d assumed you’d forgotten.’ Edward replies, voice weak, resolve melting, dripping, like wax, as Oswald steps into his space.

‘Mere moments, in the grand scope of creation. I’ve had time to wait. Given you time to think.’ 

Edward breathes; expensive cologne, rosemary, myrrh, smouldering cloth and destruction eminates from Oswald.

‘I want it.’’ He says without thinking, hands locked at his sides. 

‘Hmm?’ Oswald purrs, distractedly, hand now resting over Ed’s heart, fingers curling into the cloth as though he plans to dig the organ out, possess it.

‘I want to make a deal. Information, a way into heaven-’

‘Excellent..’ Oswald sing-songs, gripping Ed’s lapel, thumb smoothing over it.

‘For what you promised.’ 

‘You’d be my right hand man. You’d have such power, like you never dreamed. Rule over heaven, hell, earth. Your defeated brothers. Your whole new family. Humanity, while it lasts. And if you were honest, you could have what you really wanted.’ Oswald whispers the last few words, close to Edward’s ear.

He forgets how to breathe entirely for a few moments, overtaken by warm breath, smoke and temptation.

‘You’d have me.’

‘Alright.’ Edward agrees, voice far stronger than he feels ‘Can I trust you?’

‘Oh yes.’ Oswald moves away, eyes now solid black, glossy and glittering, corners crinkled in a too-wide smile. He looks both the most dangerous and most enticing thing Ed’s ever seen. 

Edward raises his hand, uselessly, to shake. Oswald’s still too close.

‘No, no..’ Oswald pats his hand away ‘Bloodied handshakes are very fourteenth century. Just know that if you break your promise, it could prove a very painful eternity for you.’

He nods dumbly, eyes grazing the points of Oswald’s teeth.

‘But if you’d still care to seal the deal’ Oswald continues, running the tip of his tongue over those lethally sharp tips ‘Kiss me.’

Edward leans forward, hesitating, lips parted, a breath away from Oswald’s mouth. He’s never embraced anything faster than his own damnation. Not his fallen brothers, the love of his creator, or humanity, which he’s supposed to love above all else ‘Promise?’

‘Promise.’

The first scrape of Oswald’s lips is a brand on him, hot metal and rich fruits. He chases, pressing Oswald to the wall, and takes, sinking into the base desires of his vessel, mortal body alive and electric as he deepens the kiss, licking into the demon's mouth and sealing his fate.


End file.
